f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2017 Japanese Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:27.319 |fastestlap = 1:33.144 |fastestlapdriver = Valtteri Bottas |fastestlapnation = FIN |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 50 |winner = Lewis Hamilton |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Max Verstappen |secondnation = NED |secondteam = |third = Daniel Ricciardo |thirdnation = AUS |thirdteam = }} The 2017 Japanese Grand Prix (officially the 2017 Formula 1 Japanese Grand Prix) was the sixteenth race of the 2017 Formula One season, the 33rd time the Japanese Grand Prix was held on the Formula One calendar, and the 29th time it was held at the Suzuka Circuit. It was held between 6 October and 8 October 2017. In qualifying, Lewis Hamilton took his second consecutive pole position, also his first pole at the Suzuka Circuit. His teammate Valtteri Bottas qualified second, but with a five-place grid penalty for changing his gearbox too early, he was pushed down to sixth on the grid, promoting Sebastian Vettel and Daniel Ricciardo to second and third respectively. In the race, Hamilton went into the first corner still keeping the lead over Vettel. However, Vettel's spark plug began to fail, and he was forced to retire after completing four laps. Hamilton took his sixty-first victory, putting him fifty-nine points ahead of Vettel in the championship. Max Verstappen, who got ahead of Ricciardo at the start, finished in second place while Ricciardo remained in third place. __TOC__ Background Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Bottas was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *† Räikkönen was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *‡ Alonso was given a 35-place grid penalty for using his eighth internal combustion engine, tenth turbo, tenth MGU-H, eighth MGU-K, seventh battery store and sixth control electronics unit. *§ Palmer was given a twenty-place grid penalty for using his fifth internal combustion engine, sixth turbocharger and sixth MGU-H. *** Sainz was given a twenty-place grid penalty for using his sixth MGU-H, fifth internal combustion engine and fifth turbo. Grid Source ** Bottas was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *† Räikkönen was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *‡ Palmer was given a twenty-place grid penalty for using his fifth internal combustion engine, sixth turbocharger and sixth MGU-H. *§ Sainz was given a twenty-place grid penalty for using his sixth MGU-H, fifth internal combustion engine and fifth turbo. *** Alonso was given a 35-place grid penalty for using his eighth internal combustion engine, tenth turbo, tenth MGU-H, eighth MGU-K, seventh battery store and sixth control electronics unit. Race Report Results Milestones *Lewis Hamilton won his 10th pole of the season and 71st of his career, extending his own record for career poles. It is also his first pole at the Suzuka Circuit. *Carlos Sainz, Jr.'s last race for , before he moved to . *Jolyon Palmer's last race. *Daniel Ricciardo's 125th entry and start. *Esteban Ocon's 25th entry and start. *Max Verstappen's 10th podium. *Hamilton's 115th podium. *Kimi Räikkönen passed the 1500-point mark (ended the race on 1508 points). *Sergio Pérez's 130th start (133rd entry). Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2017 Grands Prix Category:Japanese Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Japan